Father of Mine
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Mutt has a chat with the only person we know, who can really understand the whole unknown father issue. Luke Skywalker. While Indy gains some advice on how to reach out to his new son from fellow adventurer Rick O'Connell. Xover with Star Wars & The Mummy
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks ago, just before my exams, I went to see the latest Indiana Jones movie. I hadn't seen the other movies but I did enjoy the sub-plot of Mutt and Indy's unknown relationship. Then, the other day, as a treat to myself for studying hard, I decided to take a few hours off and watch Star Wars. Suddenly, I realised both movies had the same sub plot of the unknown father-son discovery. It occurred to me that the only person who could really understand the problems Mutt faced, would be Luke Skywalker. Anyway, it was from that realisation that this story was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones or Star Wars. Heck, I don't even own the books of the movies. I also don't own George Lucas. As far as I know, he owns himself. (Or maybe Steven Spielberg owns him. I'm not too sure.)

Warning: No Beta. Didn't have time.

* * *

Somewhere outside of time and space, a small bar existed. It wasn't a conventional bar but it was suited to accommodating the sort of people who frequented it. That's why the two men, sitting in the darkest corner and clearly both out of their own times, wasn't of major interest to any of the other patrons.

The two young men sat around the small table, the bottle seated between them as they continued on with the discussion that had clearly been going on for a long time. In fact, the younger of the two men was telling a story.

"So anyway, I finally managed to talk him into grabbing the snake and only then, do they feel the need to tell me the truth. I mean, come on! All this time I was travelling with him and he didn't say a word." the man said.

The older man nodded to his companion. They were as unlike each other as was possible, the older man with light brown hair bordering on blond and bright blue eyes, while the younger one with darker brown hair and brown eyes to match. However, they were both dressed in black, the style of which showed their separate time periods. The older man was dressed in a long flowing black cloak, while the younger was making do with a battered black leather jacket.

The older man sighed.

"Well, at least your father was on the same side as you, Mutt. Mine wasn't." he said.

Mutt Williams, otherwise known as Henry Jones III and son of one of the greatest archaeologists ever, looked over at his companion.

"Oh, come on Luke. It couldn't be that bad." he said, looking sideways at his friend.

Luke Skywalker, Rebel Commander and Jedi Master, snorted into his drink.

"He chopped my hand off, tortured my friends, threatened me and then decided to tell me the truth. I'm fairly sure that is as bad as you could get." he said.

Mutt winced and looked at his own drink.

"What is it with our fathers?" he asked thoughtfully. "They go AWOL before either of us are born and then come back and expect us to accept them into our lives."

Luke shrugged and took another drink. Then he turned to his friend.

"Speaking of fathers, has that guy come up to you about a movie project?" he asked.

Mutt looked up from his drink.

"You mean George Lucas?" he asked.

Luke nodded. Mutt grinned.

"Yep, he did. Wants to do a series about my fathers life. Was asking me all about him."

Luke smirked.

"Yeah, me too."

Both young men sat in silence for a minute.

"Are you going to do it?" Luke asked finally.

Mutt nodded, a wicked grin on his face.

"Of course. I can't wait to see his expression when he finds out." Mutt said.

Luke looked at his friend critically.

"Are you sure about that. From what I've heard of Indiana Jones, he really won't be impressed if his whole career is used in a movie." Luke said.

Mutt shrugged.

"He can't do anything to me. Mum won't allow it." He said. He looked over at Luke. "How about you?" he asked.

Luke thought for a moment.

"Well, I was talking to Han the other day and he said it would be a great opportunity."

Mutt frowned in thought.

"That would be Han Solo right?" he asked. "You were telling me about him last week. The pushy one."

"Yeah." Luke replied. "He's a confidant guy, Han."

Mutt lent back in his chair.

"Sounds like my dad." he said, grinning to himself.

Luke snorted with laughter. He would have never drawn a parallel between Han Solo and Indiana Jones if Mutt hadn't mentioned it.

Sighing, Luke sat his drink on the table.

"I think I will do it." he said. "People might be interested in the story of Anakin Skywalker."

Mutt nodded and looked up at the bar. Hanging from the wall were hundreds of clocks, all showing the time in there different dimensions. After a moment, he spotted the one for his own time.

"I should probably be getting home." he declared.

Luke nodded.

"Same." he said.

Both men stood up and reached for their pockets. From the folds of Luke's cloak was produced a handful of Alliance credits, which he dumped on the table. Mutt followed Luke's example, pulling out a handful of American dollars from his leather jacket, and placing them next to the credits. Then, slowly, both men walked over to the bar. Below the clocks were dozens of doors, each leading to a different dimension. Luke walked over to the door that would lead him back to the alliances and placed his hand on the handle. He then looked up at his friend. Mutt was watching Luke, his hand gripping the door that would lead him back to 1957.

"Same time next week?" Mutt asked.

Luke nodded and pushed against the door, returning to his own dimension. Mutt stared as the door closed before pushing on his own door and disappearing.

From a shadowy corner of the bar, another man emerged. He wasn't nearly as young as Luke or Mutt, and had the air of someone in authority. He grinned and wrote something down on his note pad, before making his way over to a third door. Pushing it open, he stumbled into a mysterious world known simply as Hollywood.

* * *

With a grin, George Lucas shut his closet door and sat down at his desk. He would never tell anyone about the door to the other dimensions. He would simply let them figure it out through his movies. Slowly, he picked up a pen and began to draft, what would be two of the greatest movie series ever.

* * *

Sorry about drawing a parallel between Han Solo and Indiana Jones. I couldn't resist it. Also, I just loved the idea that George Lucas was spying on Mutt and Luke. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know 'Father of Mine' was suppose to be a one shot, but I went to see the 3rd Mummy movie this afternoon and was struck with the parallels between that movie and Indiana Jones. I also noticed that the characters of Rick and Alex O'Connell, seemed to be going through the same things Indy and Mutt went through (Although there seemed to be more closure with Rick and Alex). So, of course, who better to give Indy advice on being a father, then Rick. Plus, I liked the idea of Mutt and Alex trying to out do each other with their experiences.

So anyway, Don't own the Mummy, just like last chapter, where I didn't own Star Wars or Indiana Jones. If you have a problem, then you can't pin it on me.

No Beta. Sorry if this is an issue.

P.S. Was I the only one who laughed during the Mummy, when Alex admitted that he dropped out of school? Just curious.

* * *

The Bar was quiet, its lights dim, casting shadows through the smoke, the quiet ramblings of the few occupants creating a gentle murmur. A voice cut through the dim, continuing a conversation which had been the center point of the meeting between the two young men.

"A whole army of Mummies." the voice said.

It was the voice of a young man, sitting by the bar, with his feet resting on a chair. This was Alex O'Connell, aged 20. Looking over at his companion for the evening, He pushed his sandy blond hair away from his eyes. His companion grinned and met his gaze.

"Telepathic Aliens" the other challenged.

Alex rolled his eyes as his good friend, 19 year old Henry 'Mutt' Jones III, grinned.

"Yeti. In the Himalayas!" he replied.

"Killer ants in Akator." Mutt laughed, picking up his drink.

Alex thought about this for a moment.

"Akator?" he asked.

Mutt took a quick sip from his glass before resting it back on the bench.

"El Dorado" he answered.

"Oh." Alex replied. He sat quietly for a moment, drumming his fingers on the bar. "Lots of gold?" He finally asked.

Mutt shook his head. "None."

Alex grinned to himself. "As my uncle John would say, What a waste."

Mutt gave a small snort of laughter.

"Yeah, your uncle would say that." he replied.

Both men sat in silence for a minute, their minds cast back to their past adventures. Finally Alex fixed his gaze back on his friend.

"So…you back at school?" he asked casually.

Mutt sighed. "Yes. Couldn't get around it after the old man found out. He is determined that I gain my doctorate in Archaeology. He is so arrogant about it…." He stopped, catching himself before he lost his calm. "How about you? Did your dad go nuts when he discovered you ditched school and went to China?" He asked.

Alex shrugged. "It hasn't really come up yet." He thought for a few seconds. "Mind you, we only got back home a few days ago."

Mutt nodded. "Lucky" he muttered to himself.

Alex grinned and picked up his drink. He held it in a mock toast.

"Here's to fathers and their attempts to make us learn."

Mutt picked up his own glass and knocked it against Alex's.

"Lets hope they never succeed." He replied.

* * *

Sitting in the shadows, another figure sighed and reached for his pocket. Pulling out 20 dollars, he passed it to the figure next to him who just grinned.

"See Jones." the figure said, slipping the notes into his own pocket. "I told you your kid was smarter then you gave him credit for."

Dr Indiana Jones, glared at his friend. "I was never questioning my son's intellect O'Connell, I just didn't think he would discover the door quiet so fast."

Rick O'Connell's grin widened. "No need to get sore Indy." He said, trying not to laugh. "I was just trying to suggest that the kid is sneaky, just like his old man"

Indy relaxed back into his seat, his eyes glued to the two younger men, sitting at the bar and laughing at something Alex had just said. Finally Indy sighed.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I have failed Mutt as a father. We fight every other day, I have caught him skipping school more then once…" he said. He turned to Rick. "How did you make things right with Alex?" he asked.

Rick looked at Indy, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Listen Jones. Being a father is not about right or wrong. Its about supporting your kid. Mutt is smart and I'm sure he knows what he is doing. Back off a bit, and I'm sure he will see that you are only trying to help."

Indy thought about this for a moment.

"I suppose you are right O'Connell. I have been a bit hard on the kid in the last few months." He lapsed into silence.

"Better then being too soft, Jones" Rick replied, remembering his own mistakes.

After a few moments, Rick looked over at the bar. Then he laughed.

"Well, that would have to be a first. Alex was in and out of a bar without getting into a single fight."

Indy looked over at the bar. The younger men had disappeared. Still chuckling, Rick stood up and stretched.

"Well, I really should get going, Jones." he said. "See you around."

Indy nodded. "O'Connell" he replied.

Rick rolled his eyes at Indy and turned away, walking out the door and back to his own time. to his loving wife and son.

Indy sat silently for a minute, digesting Ricks comments. Finally, he groaned and stood up, leaving the bar to enter his own world.

* * *

Slowly, Indy pushed the closet door closed, staring at the brass handles. Then he turned and fell forward onto the bed he shared with his wife. After a few moments, he opened his eyes. From another room, he could hear the sound of music. Sighing again, he push himself off the bed and followed the sound down the hall to his son's room, peaking through the partly closed door. Mutt was lying on his stomach on the floor, a book in his hands. Indy rolled his eyes and pushed the door open.

Mutt looked up at the sound of footsteps, to see his father walk into the room. Rolling his eyes and unwittingly mimicking his father, Mutt reached over and turned off his radio, leaving a silence behind. After a few moments, Indy cleared his throat.

"Mutt." He stopped, suddenly nervous as Mutt looked up at him.

Indy took a deep breath, and decided to start again.

"Son, I just wanted to say that, I know I've been putting you under a lot of pressure lately, and I'm sorry for it. You know that I want you to finish school, but in the end, its your life, and you should be the one who decides what you want to do. If you do decide to drop out, I promise I won't fight you. I just don't want to lose you, or your mother."

Mutt nodded, stunned by the sudden turn around in his father. Finally, he found his voice.

"Well Professor, I was just thinking about that and…. I've decided that I will stay at school. Hopefully finish and get my Doctorate." He looked up at Indy, who was smiling.

"Good boy." he whispered, just within Mutt's hearing.

Indy turned around and took a step out the door.

"Oh, and Dad?"

Indy turned back to his son.

"Thank you." Mutt said.

Indy grinned.

"Don't mention it Junior." he said. He turned to leave again.

"Dad?"

Indy turned back.

"Please, ditch the nickname?"

He smiled. "Sure thing Puppy." he said.

Indy walked out of the room, as his final words sunk in. There was a pause before Mutt found his voice again.

"Ahh Crap!"

* * *

Sorry, Just liked the idea of Indy finding a way around the annoying nickname. Plus, since both of them are named after dogs, it sort of made sense. Right?


End file.
